When She cries
by XxQueenElphabaOfTheWestxX
Summary: Max and Angel are sisters and are abused by their father When Fang moves in next door and hears the pleading and broken screams that are coming from the house next door Will he not think much of it or got to the depths of the earth to help Max and Angel?
1. Little girls terrified

Summary=Max and Angel are sisters and are abused by their father When Fang moves in next door and hears the pleading and broken screams that are coming from the house next door Will he not think much of it or got to the depths of the earth to help Max and Angel? I hope you guys like it. Well here's the first chapter

When she cries

Max P.O.V

"MAXIMUM RIDE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" That was my father. Hi my name is Maximum Ride and I'm 15 and I have a little sister Angel who is 9. I go to Arizona high. Our father abuses us and is also a drunk. We don't tell anybody because he said that if we do then he'll hunt us down and kill us.

"I'm coming!" I run down stairs to see my dad standing there with a baseball bat and he was drunk again. I walked cautiously towards him. "Y...Y...YES?" WHAM! I stumbled back holding my head in my hands and I slide against the wall. He comes at me again and starts beating me in my ribs. I scream out in pain. I hear padding of the feet coming downstairs and I realize that my dad's not standing there anymore. "ANGEL!" I get up to my best ability and I run towards Angel and dad. I push angel out of the way and she sprints up the stairs and I take the beating. "You little Bitch! You ungrateful worthless Brat! No wonder your mother left us!" Oh yea did I mention that my mom left us when Angel had just been born. We have no clue where she is right now but I personally couldn't care less where she is or even if she's alive. But it still hurt when he said that because I am worthless and I know it too. He continues beating me with the bat and when he's done beating me with the bat you would think he would he would be done beating me all-together but with my luck nope. He picks me up and throws me against the wall and bangs my head against the coffee table and drags me upstairs and throws me into where Angel and I's bedroom is. It's a closet with two cots in it and countless blood stains on the floors I Crawl over to Angel's cot to make sure she's there. Good she is there. "Max?" "I'm right here honey" After I said that I heard and felt her breathing slow down which meant she went to sleep. I crawled back over to my cot and fell asleep on it hoping and wanting that I die in my sleep.

******NEXT MORNING*******

"MAIMUM RIDE AND ANGEL GET UP WE'RE GOING TO MEET THE NEIGHBORS!"

He was banging on the door and was about to break it down. I was already up and almost dressed. Angel on the other hand was still asleep. I dragged her of the cot and started dressing her and she eventually woke up during that time and our dad finally stopped banging on the door. "Angel, Wait for me in her, I'll be right back" She nodded her head and I headed out the door to go to the bathroom to cover up the bruises from last. I thought back to last to wear Angel had almost got because she hadn't listened. I walked out through the door and got Angel and walked downstairs to see our dad standing there waiting for us. "Damnit! What took you so fucking long?" He raised his fist and punched me and caused me to stumble back. "Sorry..." He just grunted and we walked out the door. "Remember if either of you tell any of them what I do to you, you will get it."Me and Angel nodded our heads and said yes sir. "Well then let's go." We walked out the door and walked over to the house next door. I jogged up the steps and rung the doorbell. A lady around 35 came out the door. "Hi, you must be Max and Angel. Come on in. Sorry about the mess"

"Its fine" I said "FANG! IGGY! NUDGE! GAZZY! GET DOWN HERE THE NEIGHBORS ARE HERE!" The four children descended down the stairs and 2 of them was my age, the girl was a little older than angel and the young boy was around Angel's age. "This is fang" She said as she was pointing towards a boy about my age. He had black hair that was about half an inch above his eyebrows, olive-toned skin, and he was wearing all black. Black everything… "Are you going to stop staring or are you just going to stand there looking at me all day?" I started blushing furiously and just glared at him and apparently it didn't faze him at all because he just stood there with a giant smirk on his face. "Are you going to wipe that smirk off your face or should I smack it off?" I said with a smirk. He started glaring at me this time but I didn't care. "Hi I'm nudge. Do you want to be friends? We could go shopping and go to the mall and hang out. Do you like Justin bieber? Cause if you we could like totally watch the movie cause it just came out and mmmpiiiniububub" The guy who I assume is Iggy slapped his hand over mouth "Hi I'm Iggy. As you can probably tell Nudge likes to talk a lot. "Yeah and I'm Gazzy."

"Ok well I'm Max and this is Angel. " The girl smiled at angel, then they both grinned at me evilly and I could tell right then that this was going to be a long day.


	2. Theyd leave their rooom

**When she cries chapter 2! **

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while ive been busy with all these end of the year projects and everything well anyways heres the next chapter =] oh and for those of you who have never heard the song heres the link /2DAsvqg5Nnc (sorry if this sucks :s)-**

**Fang P.O.V**

** When I came downstairs I was starstruck. The girl Max was gorgeous. Everything about her was beautiful. Her hair and the way it fell upon her shoulders and especially her eyes. I wonder what her first thought about me was. But what stood out the most were the bruises on her arms and her black eye. I wonder what happened to her. And why did I feel protective of her when I just met her?**

**Max P.O.V**

** After a lot of persuading Angel and the girl Nudge got me to go to the mall. It was absolute torture and Angel knows how much I hate the mall. When we got back it was time to go home. As much as I was dreading going home we had to. We said our good-byes and heading on over where our "dad" was waiting for us lovingly cause that's what parents are supposed to do right? Wrong! I walked in and a fist colliding with my face. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MAXIMUM?" "I was next door with the new neighbors…" He doesn't like me going out. He was probraly to drunk to even remember telling us to go over and meet the neighbors. I turn around to angel and tell her to go upstairs and lock our "room". She runs upstairs and Jeb comes at me again and kicks me in the stomach. I let out a hiss and just take what he dishes out. He has the baseball bat and starts hitting me in my stomach with I fall to the ground and curl up into a ball. "That's what you get for staying out to late" (**_**A/N did anybody think of the paramore song? I did when I was writing this chappy lolz anyway back to the story)**_** I let out a scream as he hits me in the head. I shut up knowing he has already heard my scream and wont let me get away with it." Maxi you shouldn't have done that" He comes towards me and hits me in the head. He pushes me up the stairs and I go. I go in the bathroom before I go to find Angel. Where is it? I think to myself. Ah I found it. What you may ask? My knife, that's what I found. I press it against my skin and relish in it. I feel the cool liquid run down my arm and I don't cry. It's my escape from the outside world. I have never told Angel about my cutting problem. If I did she would freak. I go to the sink and rinse off my knife and my arm and wrap the cut up. Hopefully It'll get better in time. Hopefully somebody will call the cops on him. Wait… No I don't want anybody to call the cops on him because if they do the abuse will just get worse. But most importantly I want somebody who hears me when I cry.**

**- A/N If you know anybody who is being abused or has cutting issues get them help. Don't be afraid to help save your friend/ family member. If you have any suspicions or know they are getting abused call the hotlines for abuse or cutting. Get them help. Well on a happier note I want to have atleast 15 reviews before my next chapter. Pwease? pweeeasssse?**


	3. Chapter 4

Ok well Since you guys have probraly read my A/N Ill continue the story

**Max POV**

** After cleaning up all the blood from my cuts, I headed to bed. I checked on Angel and she was already fast asleep. Hopefully tonight I'll get a goodnights rest.**

*****NEXT MORNING****

**"Max, Angel get your asses up! You're going to school"**

**Those are the first words I heard when I woke up this morning. Normally kids want to go school. Well probraly not most kids, Especially not me. Before we moved I was known as the emo/gothic/loner kid. I got picked on and with being abused at home, being picked on at school really did wonders on my self-esteem. I got Angel up and got her dressed. She wore A black jacket with a pink shirt and jeans and silver flats. (Outfit on profile). I wore a black T-shirt, cameo jeans, and black converse. (OUTFIT ON PROFILE)**

** After we finished getting ready we went downstairs where jeb was waiting for us. "Ok I have rules for you two. Angel you are not to come home without Max. The same goes for you Max. Max you are not to make any friends other than the neighbors. If you disobey any of my rules you will get a worse beating than before. Got it?" Angel and I both nod. We shouldve known better than to do that, because he slapped both of us. "Get out of my sight both of you" With that Angel and I both walked out of the door. **

**Fang POV**

** "Fang get up!" Ugh school today. I wonder if Max will be going to school today. She moved here last week so she must've had time to enroll in school. I got up and got dressed wearing a black shirt, black pants, and black converse. I know it's almost summer but the heat doesn't effect me. After I got dressed I went downstairs to get some cereal. My mom and nudge and everybody else weren't there except for Iggy who was eating as well. I got some Reese's cereal and sat down beside Iggy and we sat in a comfortable silence untill it was time to go to school. We both got up and put our bowls in the sink. I grabbed my bookbag and grabbed my keys. I walked outside to my car and was surprised to see Max and her little sister Angel walk out of the door. I walked over to their house and yelled out "Hey Max! You guys need a ride?" Max was hesitant to answer but she nodded her head yes and grabbed Angels hand and followed me over to my car**


	4. chapter 5

Chapter 5 I give the credit for the Idea of the sleepover tooo .Jonas thanks again for the idea

**Max pov**

** "Hey Max! You guys need a ride?" I looked over to Angel and she gave me a small nod so I looked back to Fang and nodded and followed him over to his car. Fang unlocked the door and helped Angel in. While we were driving Fang asked me,**

**"So, Max. Nudge wants to have a sleepover with you tonight. Do you think you could?" **

** "I...Uh. Can't..." I answer, thinking of what my dad would say. "I have to watch Angel…"**

** "Well bring Angel with you. I'm sure Nudge wont mind."**

**"Ok. I guess so." I answer back. I don't even realize were at school until Fang opens my door for me. "Thanks... See ya later Fang" I wave goodbye to him and walk Angel over to the elementary building. After she gets settled into her classroom, I leave and walk back over to the high school building. **

**"Hi, I'm Max Ride. I'm the new student." I walk up to the desk in the office and the lady just stares at me then starts typing in my name and prints out my schedule. **

**"Thanks" I mumble.**

**Apparently I have my first class with Fang and Iggy… Joy…**

**"MAX! MAX! OVER HERE! SIT HERE!" Iggy started frantically waving his arms all over the place and pointing to a seat next to him. Yep this is going to be a long day….**

**After our 4th class of the day, there was lunch… I turned into the lunch room only to see Fang making out and sucking face with this red head… I don't know why but this kind of bothered me. I just looked down and continued walking past him and the redhead he was sucking face with. I got in the lunch line and got my food. I couldn't really tell what it was though. It looked like some kind of mystery meat or something. I walked over to an empty table and sat down. I didn't really expect for Nudge, Iggy, or Fang to invite me to their table. I started eating only to have somebody pick up my tray and move it. I looked up to see that it was Iggy who picked up my tray of food and took it over to their table. He sat it down and just smiled at me. "Igs, what are you doing?"**

"**You're sitting with us today Max" I sigh and walk over to their table. "So Max you want to sleepover tonight at our house? Angel can come to." I think about and realize that my dad will be out of town for the week. "Sure what time do you want us to come over?" **

"**You can come over right after if you guys want since you live right next door to us." I smile and say sure. 'This is going to be an awesome night.' I think to myself.**


End file.
